Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles My Way
by Xa Far
Summary: It is the basic FFCC game with some twists of my own.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything in this fic with the exception of the fic and character names

Hello and welcome to my first fic ever, it's about time too. I won't bore you with a whole paragraph of nothing (half because I don't know what to say) so I'll skip on to the story. I hope you all enjoy it.

Ch. 1, The Adventure Begins

It is a nice day in the village of Tipa. Four young men are preparing there quest for myrrh. One, a selkie (fisherman) wolfie named Xa Far, a clavat (rancher) natural named Ariom, a yuke (alchemist) black mage named Romulas, and a lilty(blacksmith) bucket head named Damacha.

The selkies' house

Xa Far: (searching for something) Where the hell is that bottle of milk?!

Gan Noo (brother): I don't know (shifty eyes).

Zeh Gatt (father): That isn't important now; it is almost time for you to be leaving.

Foo Kloo (sister): Ya, I want you to leave so I get your room.

Rah Sie (mother): That's not nice Foo Kloo. Say you're sorry.

Foo Kloo: I'm sorry.

Xa far: That's ok, just don't trash the place, (silently) or else.

The clavats' house

Harmia (mother): I've packed your blanket, your pillow, some food and water, some dishes, cooking utensils...(Ariom, Rebecca sister, Welsh brother, and Belgano father all have a sweat drop)...your unmentionables.

Ariom: MOM!!!

The lilties' house

Damacha: (clinging to Ulma mother) I DON'T WANA GO! I DON'T WANA GO! I DON'T WANA GO! I DON'T WANA GO! I DON'T WANA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zemuel (father): You have to if you want this town to survive.

Damacha: I STILL DON'T WANA GO!!!!!!

Zemuel: Ok, Mimie sister, Kilth brother, come and help me pry Damacha from your mother. (They start struggling to pull their brother from Ulma)

The yuke's house

Romulas: ...and water my plants, and keep my stuff clean, and...

MacWeisefather: Don't worry, we'll take good care of your stuff while you're gone.

Romulas: Just keep Heinrir(brother) and Arisha(sister) out of my room.

Leannana(mother): we will.

And so the four heroes said good bye to there families and left peacefully, except for Damacha, who finally let go of his mother when half the town pulled him off.

That's the end of the first chapter. I hopeto have the next chapter up within this year (no promises)

Please review what you liked.


	2. The Alfitaria Caravan

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but this fic

Sorry about the repeated stuff in chapter one. Apparently my old computer doesn't know how to firkin send thing right. The good news is that the chapter is fixed... so... ON WITH CHAPTER 2!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2, The Alfitaria Caravan

Damacha: I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!!

Romulas: Will someone shut the shorty up!? He's getting on my nerves.

Damacha: YOU SHUT UP!!!

Romulas: At least I know when to.

Damacha: WHAT!!!!

Romulas: At... Least... I... Know... When... To.

Damacha: OH YA... Well...HELMET HEAD!!!

Romulas: PALE FACE!!!

Xa Far and Ariom: (sweat drop)

5 minutes later

Damacha and Romulas are being restrained by Xa Far and Ariom from hitting the other.

???: Hail, Fellow caravan! You are the caravan from Tipa, are you not? I heard they were sending out a new caravan. You seem... (Looks at Xa Far and Ariom griping the other two)...quite capable. (Sweat drop)

Ariom: I'm Ariom, who the hell are you?

Xa Far: I'm Xa Far.

Damacha: Damacha.

Romulas: I'm (tries to make a heroic pos while still being restrained) Romulas!

???: My name is Sol Racht.

All: Hello Sol Racht.

Sol Racht: I'm captain of the caravan from the great fortress at Alfitaria. Our caravan boasts a history that stretches back thousands of years...

Ariom: That's nice. Our caravan's history goes back to... uhhh... this morning.

Sol Racht: ...ok. (Turns to a moogle) Stiltzkin! Do you have a moment? This is the caravan from Tipa. Come on, say hello. (The fat moogle waddles to Sol Racht) Allow me to introduce Stiltzkin. He may not look it, but he is a seasoned adventurer. Even we turn to him for counsel from time to time.

Damacha: Are you Rumple Stiltzkin?

Stiltzkin: No, I'm just a moogle that likes to get around. I learned all sorts of things in my travels before I knew it.

Ariom: (whispering) And ate all sorts of things apparently.

Stiltzkin: I'm on my way somewhere now, but I can teach you all a thing or two if you'd like.

All: Yes, teach us!

Sol Racht: Well, let's find a better spot.

They go to a better spot at a beach.

Stiltzkin teaches the caravan about the world, weapons, and spells and stuff, and then the caravan continued on down the road.

Xa Far: Well that was nice of them to teach use that stuff.

Romulas: I already knew half the stuff he told us.

Ariom: Let's stop here for lunch.

After lunch they continue down the road until they reach River Belle Path.

Damacha: ...I STILLWANNA GO HOME!!!

Xa Far and Ariom: (Anim fall)

Romulas: DON'T START THAT AGAIN!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 IS FINISHED!!!...IN THE SAME YEAR TOO!!! I'm really happy now!!

Please review


End file.
